A number of digital computers have been developed in recent years with virtual memory management systems, 32 bit data paths, data caches, the ability to use a variety of data types and addressing modes, variable length instruction formats, and other advanced features. To date, however, the result of including such features has been a computer of considerable cost and physical size. For example, it would not be unusual for the central processing unit of a computer having the attributes listed above to occupy 500 square inches of circuit board space. As a consequence, it has been impossible or impractical to use such computers in many applications.